STFS Scarface: Secret Weapons
by admljmc8492
Summary: Anton Kupchenko's V nuclear/special weapon designs. Ace Combat 0 Expanded Universe. Now a two shot!
1. Chapter 1

Mund Valley  
>December 18, 1995<br>Nord Belka

The dam of Mund Valley, a place that was converted into a Nuclear Citadel. Deep inside the office of Anton Kupchenko stood a scientist, Anton Kupchenko, a Belkan ace and two Osean Pilots.

"We have the test results from Operation: Gotterdamurung, It was a success." said a Belkan Scientist as he looked upon a Dr. Anton Kupchenko. "The V1 tactical nukes are being prepared as we speak."

Anton Kupchenko, a Nord Belkan, was a fighter pilot and a scientist as he designed some of the Belkan Superweapons (Op Pendragon) a decade ago. He was a middle aged man who had a beard, sideburns and thinning hair. He was also known for being Gault 1 and was a leader of "A World With No Boundaries," a terrorist cell that was hell bent on destroying most of the cities that were located in the Allied Cities.

"I do think that due to the circumstances, that we use the V2 instead." Dr Kupchenko said as he looked over diagrams of the 8 main Tech advances of Belka during the last 15 years.

V1 (Tactical Nuke)

A nuclear device that was authorized by Herr Rald (The Fuhrer of Belka). Used to destroy 7 Sudentorland Belk cities.

V2 (MIRV)

Contains 7 V1s inside the warhead. Currently going through another construction. One has been succesfully used to destroy the Sudentorland Belk cities.

V3 (Auto-Reloader Cannon)

The V3 is a cannon that was going to be fitted to the Kriegsmarine Belk but due to need of airforce over navy, the airforce took priority.

V4 (Nuclear Bunker Buster)

Created but never used. Conviscated by Osea.

V5 (ADFX-01)

In main storage hanger. Test Flight coming up soon.

V6 (Battleship Turrent Mounted on Tank)

Experiment Pending

V7 (Deep Penetration Nuclear Bunker Buster)

Still in drawing phase.

V8 (Massive Nuclear Strike Weapon)

7 individual warheads in 7 larger warheads another 7 warheads. Basically a V2 within a V2. Filled with alot of Plutonium that its said that if its is detonated in one area fully, it will leave a crater 50 miles around. This is unknown, however. Under construction.

"So what are we going to use during Operation: Genesis?" asked Joshua Bristow as he watched Dr. Kupchenko pull up various schmatics.

"V2. As thats the only one we have prepared." Anton said as he got up from his chair and pointed at a map hanging on the wall. "Is the Verusean branch ready for the operation?"

"Yes." responded Bristow.

"Good. Tell the XB-0 crew to begin the Operation. Tell them to bomb Lumen and some of the surronding airbases. Let's give the Allied Nations a Christmas Present." Kupchenko said as he sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours passed inside the base and a team of officers walked into Kupchenko's office. The leader of the group, carried two discs, that contained information of the 'Ultimate Weapon.' This weapon was to travel mid-air through the atmosphere and utilized advanced Excalibur-type weaponry. A effective city destroyer weapon.

"Ashley Bernitz and Michael Heimoroth. Two of Belka's finest aces. Welcome." Kupchenko said as he took his half moon glasses off. "If you have been informed, our leadership has ordered me to reassign you from A World With No Boundaries. Now, you two, in a act of goodwill, have been chosen to join the Osean and Yuktobanian military."

"Join the enemy? What are we playing at?" Michael said as he scratched his head, he hated both nations.

"We are to wait until the master plan is set into motion. Hand me over the second disc." Kupchenko ordered. Ashley handed over the disc as he was told and Kupchenko stuck it in the computer. "Our scientists that infiltrated the Allie's technology department has been developing a Strategic Orbital Linear Gun. Which is a orbital bombardment weapon. However, this second disc, contains a more advance version of it to be modified when the time is right." A mid atmosphere variant of the SOLG came on screen. "This variant allows a creation, called the Strategic Atmosphoric Linear Gun to be created. "

He took the disc out of the computer tower. "This disc will be safe with the Fuhrer. The other disc is going with me to Osea. Now Grabarc 1 and Ofnir 1, we will convene at a safer time. For now, I will head to fake my death at B7R and create a fake identity in Osea. For the GrisVolk."

They gave each other the Fascist salute.

A/N: So that officially completes Secret Weapons of Belka. For more infomation of this story please refer to Ace Strike and STFS Scarface. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please review.


End file.
